


点我看救世主的反攻做1计划

by 索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F
Summary: 因为潘西·帕金森小姐的一封校内报社投稿，现在德拉科·马尔福与哈利·波特的恋情已经闹得满城风雨、众人皆知了。就在今年的圣诞节假期，德拉科带他回到庄园打算度过几天。但因为一些不可抗力，他没有睡客房，而是必须与德拉科同床共枕……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	点我看救世主的反攻做1计划

1.

热水不断从水龙头内淌出，惹得浴卝室内一片暖腾腾的氤氲。  
德拉科站在镜子前又洗了一把脸，仔细地梳起了头发。他拿起一旁的发胶，又想起了什么似的放了回去。

大晚上的涂发胶也太奇怪了。

今天是哈利第一次在马尔福庄园过夜。  
他们交往已经三年了，但一直没有对外开诚布公过，甚至还刻意扮成先前死对头的模样。  
终于，在上个月，不愿意透露姓名的潘西·帕金森小姐给霍格沃茨的校内报社投了稿，一则名为《我瞒不下去了，马尔福在和救世主谈恋爱！》的自叙体报道激起了爆炸性的轰动。  
救世之星身边围绕的光环让他的感情生活也像黑夜里的萤火虫，赤卝裸裸地暴露在众人视线里。两位当事人原本还想着继续隐瞒，但却适得其反得欲盖弥彰，也就任由他们去了。

直到平安夜的前一周，德拉科收到了一封父亲的来信，信中卢修斯询问他是否回马尔福庄园过圣诞节，“顺便”在文末提及了他从帕金森太太那听到的“关于你和哈利波特的可笑流言”。  
明显的醉翁之意不在酒，德拉科只回复了一句“圣诞节我带他回家”。  
当他牵着哈利的手走下霍格沃茨特快时，纳西莎还算沉着冷静，但卢修斯的脸上显而易见地闪过一丝惊恐。  
如果忽略掉晚餐时卢修斯再三确认真伪的部分，这还算是一次不错的见面。  
但卢修斯直到见到他俩牵手的那一刻才相信了流言的真实性，在此之前一直以为那只是一个拙劣的玩笑，因此也没相信德拉科在信里的那句话，更没让家养小精灵收拾客房。

所以，哈利今晚要睡在德拉科的房间里。  
而德拉科的房间只有一张床。

2.  
哈利坐在被墨绿色幔帐围绕的大床上，紧张地聆听从浴卝室传来的水流声。  
一周前他和罗恩说起这次圣诞节去马尔福庄园过时，罗恩不但没像平日里一般开他玩笑，反而故作镇静地冷下脸说：“哈利，我有一个问题要问你。  
“什么？”哈利迷茫地问道。  
“我现在已经知道你的取向了，但是，”罗恩夸张地停顿了一下，“你是哪一个？”  
“啊？”哈利更迷茫了。  
罗恩抬起两只手，左手的食指与拇指指尖相触，围成一个圈，右手食指伸进圈内不断进出着，用一副认真严肃的表情继续问道：“左手是0，右手是1，你是哪一个？”  
哈利也不知道自己是哪一个，只好摇摇头。

虽说他和德拉科在一起的时间足够长了，但亲密行为却止步于牵手和拥抱。连接吻也只是偶尔几次蜻蜓点水一般的触碰，离“同床共枕”最近的一次大概是在魔药课上一起趴桌子睡着。  
“哥们儿，”罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，“一定要做1！”  
“为啥？”哈利愣愣地问。  
“你想想，提到德拉科·马尔福，人们最多想到的是什么？”  
“呃……哈利揉了揉脑后乱糟糟的头发，“有钱？嘴毒？‘我要告诉我爸爸’？”  
罗恩用看巨怪的眼神盯着他看了一会儿，恨铁不成钢地叹了一口气：“是斯莱特林，哈利，而且大家想到你的时候也会想起，你是个格兰芬多。”  
哈利似懂非懂地“哦——”了一声，罗恩又继续往下说：“所以呢，如果你做了1，从某些方面就代表我们赢了斯莱特林，所以千万要做1！懂吗？你背负了格兰芬多的希望！”

为了格兰芬多的荣耀做1，听起来好像并没有什么不对。

晚餐后哈利听说他得和德拉科睡在一起时，他还觉得没什么。不就是睡一张床嘛，到时候被子一裹眼睛一闭，就当旁边睡的是德拉科等比例抱枕好了。  
然而现在回想起罗恩这番尊尊教诲，却颇有上刑场的感觉。  
要怎么才能做1？等德拉科出来之后拉着他给他一个吻吗？还是要做更多？  
他穿在身上的睡衣是德拉科的，方才洗澡时用的洗发香波也是德拉科的，裹在身上的被子也散发着一股德拉科·马尔福专属香气。  
闭上眼睛，身周缠绕的熟悉气味让他觉得就好像是正躺在德拉科的怀里，这样的幻想让他更加紧张了起来。

浴室的水流声终于停下了。

3.

“你在紧张什么？”德拉科朝他挑了挑眉。  
“我没有啊，我紧张了吗？”哈利强装镇定地回复。

第一次和你睡一张床就背负了做1的伟大使命我能不紧张吗！哈利在内心怒吼道。

或许是从浴室里飘出的氤氲衬托，亦或者是从窗外照进的夜色作祟，房间里的气氛微妙地暧昧起来。  
德拉科的头发还有些湿漉漉的，他肩膀上盖了一条毛巾，睡衣最上的两颗纽扣敞开，露出清晰的漂亮锁骨，与平日里的样子截然不同，看起来慵懒又随意。  
而哈利则是全然相反，他一本正经地坐在床上，假装认真地小口喝着方才家养小精灵送来的牛奶。紧张地像是马上要去参加斯内普教授的魔药考试。  
就在哈利努力镇定情绪的时候，德拉科突然躺在了他身边，吓得他浑身一抖，几乎要跳起来。

德拉科笑了笑，凑在他耳边调笑似的哄着：“不怕。”  
“谁怕了？！”他怒道。

离得太近了，就像德拉科的嘴唇正贴在他的耳垂上。暖暖的气息抚过他的脸颊，瞬间沸腾似的滚烫。  
哈利拍了拍自己的脸，太没有出息了！  
哈利·波特，你是要做1的人！你的好胜心呢？你作为格兰芬多的勇气呢！先亲他再说！

一番鼓舞后，哈利将还剩下一半的牛奶放到一边，悄悄地向德拉科的方向挪了挪。  
德拉科一副坐怀不乱的模样，侧躺在软绵绵的被子上，一手撑着脑袋，另一手翻动着一本满是外语的魔药书。哈利都快凑到他眼前了，他也没把眼睛抬起来。  
“德拉科。”哈利轻声地喊他。  
德拉科终于把脑袋抬了起来：“怎么了？”

哈利直直地盯着他那双灰珍珠似的眸子，那里好像一直藏着些狡黠的笑，每一次眨眼都泛起柔柔的涟漪，一不小心就要沦陷进去。  
他咽了咽口水，余光轻轻瞟向德拉科的嘴唇。比起草莓，更像是含苞待放的蔷薇，藏在纷乱的荆棘之中，等着粗心大意的旅人送上门来，划破手指用鲜血喂养它盛开。  
而此刻他就是那个以身犯险的旅人，他不想让自己看起来太紧张，但还是不由自主地攥紧了被子的一角。他朝着德拉科的嘴唇慢慢靠近，却在最后关头动摇了，将那个轻描淡写的吻印在了他的唇角。  
哈利还没来得及在内心懊悔这次功亏一篑，眼前的光景就突然旋转了起来。

德拉科扑在他身上，将他牢牢地压在身下。还没等他作出反应，温润的嘴唇覆在他的唇上，辗转厮磨地寻找着破绽。他用舌尖撬开他的牙关，轻轻扫过口腔内，和他嘴里的柔软缠绵起来。  
哈利从来没有领教过这样的吻，不知是本能驱使还是被气氛带动，他双手绕上德拉科的脖颈，笨拙地回应着。  
方才在睡衣上闻到的淡淡香味此刻愈发清晰，唇卝舌柔韧地碾过每一寸。直到不安与躁动连带着粗重的呼吸声溢满了房间的每个角落，他们才恋恋不舍地分开。

德拉科稳了稳呼吸，刚要落下第二个吻，却被哈利伸手制止了。

“你等等！”哈利阻止道。  
“怎么了？”这时候让他停真是要了他的命，但德拉科还是硬生生地在踩下刹车。  
哈利认真严肃地问：“左手是0，右手是1，你是哪一个？”  
“……啊？”  
他从德拉科钳制的缝隙中抬起两只手，左手的食指与拇指指尖相触，围成一个圈，右手食指伸进圈内不断进出着，重复问道：“左手是0，右手是1，你是哪一个？”

4.

这个问题问的很有水准。

德拉科愣了愣，反问道：“你希望我是哪一个？”  
哈利果断地抬起了表示0的左手。  
“为什么？”德拉科似乎有些不满，下身压着他的力度又添了一分。  
“因为我是格兰芬多。”哈利义正言辞地说道。  
“你们格兰芬多还有规定一定要做1？”  
“也不是……”  
“那是什么？”

哈利脑袋一撇，不看他也不说话。  
德拉科叹了口气，松开力道从他身上爬下，靠着床头坐着。

“来吧。”他说。  
“啊？”哈利愣愣地看着他，“来什么？”  
“你不是要做1吗，来脱我衣服。”德拉科认真地看着他。  
哈利瞟了眼他暴露的锁骨，吞了口口水：“你不能……自己脱吗？”  
“做1的有让做0的自己脱衣服的吗？”  
“好吧好吧……”

哈利慢慢伸出手，朝着德拉科睡衣的第三颗纽扣靠近。  
德拉科在同龄人中算是清瘦的类型，颀长的脖颈衬得下巴很尖，轮廓分明的锁骨连接着宽敞的肩线。月光的照耀下，平日里显得有些病态的苍白肌肤萦绕着一层冰凉的光。  
他解开第三粒纽扣，墨绿色条纹的睡衣敞得更开了。光洁的胸膛毫无防备地展露在外，仔细看还能在边缘处瞧见尚被睡衣遮住的两点粉红……  
哈利不知所措地双眼乱飘，张了半天嘴却又说不出话来，干脆又闭上了。他并不是害羞，或许有那么一部分是因为害羞，但更多是害怕自己的眼睛看到些什么会让面前的人感觉冒犯。  
他怀里的小鹿像是妄图跳出胸膛般撞个不停，继续用堪称缓慢的动作慢慢接近下一枚纽扣。  
不小心触到了德拉科带着温度的皮肤，心跳带来的热烈情愫借着振动传达至指尖。第四粒、第五粒、第六粒……等到所有纽扣都解开，德拉科脱下睡衣将它扔到一旁，又抓卝住哈利的手，将它摁在睡裤的抽绳上。  
哈利隔着布料也能感知到其下坚卝挺的炙热，他下意识地想要抽回手，但德拉科用力摁着他的手腕，他只好捏住抽绳绑成的蝴蝶结的一端，缓缓地向外拉着。

“等等！”在马上就要解开时，哈利突然缩回了手。  
“还继续吗？”  
哈利不得不将视线移回他的灰眸子：“你、你让我准备下……”  
“可是我等不及了。”

他又吻了下去，比方才的那一吻还要热烈。  
德拉科贪婪地汲取着，这让哈利觉得有些呼吸困难，一边回应一边又伸手想要推开他。这样欲拒还迎的抵抗让德拉科更加亢奋，默默伸手禁锢了他的腰，唇舌交叠着诉说欲望。  
几秒，或者十几秒过后，他们终于分开了。哈利紧紧地闭住眼睛，随后又睁开，湿润的眼瞳闪烁着，纤长的睫毛也止不住地颤抖。  
如同艺术品一般的翡翠眼瞳刺卝激着德拉科的大脑。涌上红潮的脸颊也好，羊绒般沉谧的体卝香也罢，哈利的一切都在他眼中变得无可救药的煽情。  
他们的胸膛紧贴，感受着彼此热烈的心跳。清晰又混乱的情愫排山倒海地袭来，吹乱了仅存的理智。在意识飘远前，德拉科的手渐渐向下移动。

“再等等！”哈利制止道。  
“又怎么了？”  
“你能不能告诉罗恩我是1？”  
“……，”德拉科语塞，“我没想到你有和兄弟分享经验的爱好。”  
“不是不是！就是，有人问起来的话，你能不能说我是1？”  
“不能。”  
“那好吧，各退一步，就说一三五我做1，二四六你做1，周日休息一天，行吗？”

德拉科不说话，空出一只手用指尖轻轻点着哈利柔软的耳卝垂。  
他小鹿一样的眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，那里闪烁着期盼的星星，在月色里肆意地闪耀。  
德拉科笑了笑，眼底藏了一汪春水，声音也比丝绸更要柔软。

“好。”

END.


End file.
